1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program that can effectively present a content effective for a user as a recommended content during an effective period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-159321 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a system interactively controlled by a television viewer remote control transmitter. In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which such a system displays programming information at present or in future by overlapping the information on ordinary programming which is indicated on an arbitrary channel accessible to the display screen of a viewer.
The program information in this case can include descriptive data, schedule data, pricing data, payment authorization/recording prompt data, and the like. The program information can also include data programming the interactive operation of a computer or data initiating operation of an interactive operating program within the computer.